


Deliverance

by UndeadLord22



Series: Overlord - All Stories Connected [4]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Gen, Sci-Fi, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadLord22/pseuds/UndeadLord22
Summary: Villains still exist on this place. Even when Justice calls for blood, these Heros they call themselves, still refused to act the righteousness that needed to be delivered. Heros... They bastardized the term of the word "Hero". With a new player joining the game, its time for the world to remind them what a true Hero means...(OC insert)





	1. Teaser

Dust.

Everything I smell here? Smoke and dust.

Dust, smoke, dirt...

Hmmmmm...

What else?

Oh right, blood, sounds of fighting, shouts of people around, the coldness of the ice, the heat of the fire, cracks of electricity, the masked presence void, and corrosion of flesh and various material...

Bloodied, bruised, weakened, destroyed, incapacitated.

All forms of beaten crowds around, and the few remaining are either backing off from him, staying the hell away from him, or trying to find another way to escape this madness.

Fear, awe, amazed, cautious, guarded, anger, and relief were all on the faces of the children in the place. Some of them were injured in the fight, others seemed to be confidently fine.

But, it was mostly fear they were releasing.

He had nothing to resolve what is done by his hand now.

What he sees right now, is an unjust act of damnation of hatred. Crime by these bastards daring to even hurt people badly.

The act of justice should be delivered upon them!

"You bastard! You cheating bastard!" A pained, distorted voice shouted directed to him. The source of the voice was coming from a man with a strange armor of hands, although there was something awfully dry on his hands. "Why the hell did you mess up the plans!?"

_'Plans? What plans? To hurt people? That was the plan?'_ He clenched his hand hard. _'This bastard...'_

"...Thy will be done on earth, thy wicked shall be perished within thee blade of mineth."

He slowly raised his unformed hand towards the injured weird handy-man. "Cometh and perish as a wicked sinner ."

* * *

**This is just a teaser of the story I'll be writing people.**

**Hope this will end up good as I expect I do...**

**Which I wont.**

**So hold on to this, I'll update whenever I can.**


	2. The Reaper has arrived

**Yo, this is just a story I wanna add in to my 'story line' of OCs I wrote on a couple of stories. Its to implement another reality on making all my written stories into one.**

**But that fking thing is going to take a long ass time to do so I'll probably get old by the time that shit happens.**

**Welp, here we go people**

**Enjoy.**

**Btw, a small warning:**

**There will be heavy and light religious references in this chapter. Idk how many references I will put here, but there will be no doubt religious references so...**

**Apologies in advance.**

* * *

Dust.

Everything I smell here? Smoke and dust.

Dust, smoke, dirt...

Hmmmmm...

What else?

Oh right, blood, sounds of fighting, shouts of people around, the coldness of the ice, the heat of the fire, cracks of electricity, the masked presence void, and corrosion of flesh and various material...

Bloodied, bruised, weakened, destroyed, incapacitated.

All forms of beaten crowds around, and the few remaining are either backing off from him, staying the hell away from him, or trying to find another way to escape this madness.

Fear, awe, amazed, cautious, guarded, anger, and relief were all on the faces of the children in the place. Some of them were injured in the fight, others seemed to be confidently fine.

But, it was mostly fear they were releasing.

He had nothing to resolve what is done by his hand now.

What he sees right now, is an unjust act of damnation of hatred. Crime by these bastards daring to even hurt people badly.

The act of justice should be delivered upon them!

"You bastard! You cheating bastard!" A pained, distorted voice shouted directed to him. The source of the voice was coming from a man with a strange armor of hands, although there was something awfully dry on his hands. "Why the hell did you mess up the plans!?"

_'Plans? What plans? To hurt people? That was the plan?'_ He clenched his hand hard. _'This bastard...'_

"...Thy will be done on earth, thy wicked shall be perished within thee blade of mineth."

He slowly raised his unformed hand towards the injured weird handy-man. "Cometh and perish as a wicked sinner ."

* * *

**YGGDRASIL - Final moments**

**Midgard...**

It was a quiet walk in the plains of Midgard.

No ambushes set up, no PK groups patrolling around, no humans and self-righteous damn hypocrites chasing him around.

No one is here. _No one_, since he kinda PKed a couple of idiot human players who tried to PK him.

Fools, they forgot to never ever underestimate a lone player walking around. Consequences be damned if such a simple yet effective method not be obvious to the idiots, who are on the same level as him, be easily tempted to PK him down.

Heh, learned the best from best, after all, his former clan master.

He was Pked by some cheeky ambushers some weeks ago and decided to quit for a few days from the salty rage he had induced from it. So his levels were decreased from his original level. He would be able to regain them easily by farming those Dark Guardians back in Helheim, but it would be too late by then.

He had heard from the announcements that this day is the last of the best game he had ever had and enjoyed... He didn't know what to feel other than sadness and disappointment.

It matters not, when he has got a presentation tomorrow, whether he has a promotion examination from that shitty company he works in is around this week as well, it matters not.

He will enjoy YGGDRASIL, one last time.

At least he's not the only one.

All former clanmates are also online, online on this last day of YGGDRASIL. He had PMed them, and all have their own reasons to enjoy the last of this game's day.

He'll do the same too...

"..." He looked outward, seeing the insane graphic style designs of this server world Midgard. A virtual world full of text and code. It's better than living in the dirty, ruined world anyways.

"I question wherefore God hath very much did let us doth this..."

He is a religious man, a man full with the beliefs of the one true God. Christianity is his way. But he sometimes questions the flaws and the nature of the works of the Word...

But he answered those doubts with: "We art just humans, we cannot condescend completely the understanding of god's worketh...". For some reason it worked, his own words calmed his heart of doubt down.

He cannot let himself astray from the true works of his Lord. But that doesn't mean he can let himself do nothing.

In the eyes of Man; Good is good, and evil is evil... But that philosophy had died long ago.

Now it is Wicked Men who judge who is innocent and who is guilty. This world is full of guilt. And it disgusts him.

"Only ones who is't hath't a membership can doth this? Only the ones with certain passes can wend through? Only the ones can liveth in a comfortable and ingraft life?" He quietly muttered...

"WHO IS'T DECIDES YOND FUCKING DID SHIT!?" His voice, amplified by the vox caster (lol), could be heard almost across the plains. That is if there had been anyone around the area.

"WHY, DAMN IT!? WHY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE PEACE AND PROSPERITY!? HOW SIMPLE CAN WE NOT ACHIEVE THAT!?" Breaking off his shakespearean language, he shouted throughout the virtual heavens of Midgard.

He continued shouting nonsense for almost half an hour, he felt his throat sour from the shouting. He took a glance to the clock and it was just a few minutes before the countdown had finished.

He immediately sat down. There's no system that will let anyone feel, smell, touch, or taste in this game. Besides, if there are any of the 4, then getting killed would let you feel pain. And everyone's damn sure that you cannot enjoy a game that will let you feel pain.

The mere gracious benefits of not able to feel human ingame...

...Human.

**What is a human?**

What is, in a sense, being **Human** do good to all? Humans are a flaw, a pest that needs to be cleaned up. But then again, it's also a pesticide at the same time.

Ironic in a sense that humans can have both concepts of Destruction and Creation. To have War and Peace. To be Full, yet at the same time Empty...

"Why has God even made humans?" He questioned to no one, yet hoping to let at least someone hear his voice... "Why all this? God, if you can hear me, why let us...? Why did you let us destroy ourselves? Are you not the God of Mankind? Are you not the God of our oldest ancestors of the past? Why did you let us? Why... Have you forsaken us...? If not, then please... Give me a sign..." He closed his eyes and held up his hands in silent prayer.

Almost after the countdown ticked to the last number, the whole game vanished immediately.

And with only the numbers in the silent darkness appearing:

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

**It is done...**

* * *

**YGGDRASIL**

**-X-**

**Unknown World**

**-X-**

**Transportation: Boku no Hero/My Hero Academia!**

He felt it, it was almost sudden but he felt the world around him changed.

He was supposed to be back in his dead, dirty, room. Back to the damn dirty world of reality where he has to work on that project for the fucking stupid company after the game had finished its count down.

Fuck the old world and humanity for ruining the once beautiful world they lived in.

But now? He had yet to complain about what had just happened.

He could _smell_, when there isn't supposed to be a smell.

He could _feel_ when there isn't supposed to be felt.

He could _taste_ when there isn't supposed to be a taste.

He would have thought to himself that the shitty devs either canceled the countdown, this either was an update, or YGGDRASIL 2.0.

He would have thought any of those, but those choices didn't come into his thoughts.

This was either a dream or shit actually went real. He would prefer the latter, he doesn't want to spend his life on that wretched world filled with pollution.

For the first time, he truly opened his eyes. And it was wonderful compared to the old world.

The green. The world of green around him. Trees, plants, flowers, and all those he saw in the pictures; never able to even see them up close and personal. But now? He had done it.

_'The air... It's more clear.'_ He took a deep breath before exhaling. To breath without the need for gas masks, rebreathers, and recycled oxygen.

This was paradise.

No...

_This is paradise._

Wait! He shot his gaze upwards, and what he saw was beautiful...

The sky, it was clear and blue! There was no sight of smoke, no grey clouds of pollution, nothing! Clear white clouds, a clear crystalline blue sky!

"Beautiful..." He muttered under his breath.

He gazed upon the skies for who knows how long (about an hour... like seriously, a person hasn't seen fking any form of nature in the old world) before realizing where he was.

Taking a good look around him, he is surrounded by plants, trees. A forest. However, he heard no sounds of people nearby so he would assume that he is dead, and is on paradise...?

NO! It cannot be that simple, Judgement day has not cometh at that moment. Weeks and days before, none has happened that had not been relayed from the news!

No... This has to be it... A sign of G-

*BOOM!*

...It seems that he is wrong to think that there are no people nearby.

There are no explosions in the land of paradise, so he must be on someplace else. And the sound... It sounded like an engine exploding.

"This cannot be thy Purgatory as those zealots imagine it would be..." He hissed at the thought of the teachings of one of the many major religions, so many flaws, made up philosophies, and human attribute self-placed into the works of the Word. Such blasphemy that they would alter the teachings of the Lord...

But that is just his own opinion on that.

Perishing that stupid thought, his mind immediately went on the case of him being on another world. And being transferred to another world would mean-

"Hath't I been isekai'ed?...?" It would seem so. Remembering the novels and fanfictions he read of the same genre, it would most likely be so.

"And if 't be true this true, then I nay longer can wend back..." He went quiet before scoffing the thought on even wanting to return to that wicked world.

"Like I would returneth to yond shitty ordinary. I needeth to knoweth whither am I, what is going on, and I shalt doth thither's few or none will entertain it after this." Without caring about nothing, not even checking himself, he immediately went to the source of the explosion as he felt worried and concerned about whatever is going on and caused it.

"If thy wicked are here, then I shall perish them!" Without knowing his capacity, he went through dozens of trees, breaking and destroying them in his path. Stopping to see his cause of destruction, he panicked on what he had done before giving a quick muttering of "sorry" before heading to the source of the explosion in a more...

Careful manner.

Heading to the direction where he heard the sound of an engine exploding, he saw a dome-like structure and for some reason, he began to feel negativity surrounding it. It was small, but there was there.

But looking at the structure, it doesn't look as grand as the Cyber Coliseum Stadium or rather the C.C.S back on the polluted world. It would seem that he was transferred to a world that is not exposed as much to the industry and the population hasn't reached the limit.

Maybe…

Pushing the thoughts away, he went towards the building and began to a change in emotions. A burst of hope, awe, joy, and excitement. A mixture of fear and admiration is there, but the pure emotions were mixed with the wicked.

For some reason he can taste emotions. _''t wilt beest the changeth in me... Mine avatar is one with me.'_

_'But now is not the time to think, now is the time to act!'_ He'd immediately tap on his menu, equip his weapon, break the door and rescue the ones needed help.

...Or rather that was how it was supposed to happen.

Our OC didn't know and was just swiping air.

"What!? How the hell am I supposed to check my inventory!?" Almost immediately the moment he thrust his hand forward, his hand was engulfed in a black-purple void.

He was surprised by that, half his mind feared that he was being attacked by something unknown, but half of his mind told him to calm down and this is his inventory.

Reluctantly, he thought about his weapon and felt something touch his palm. He grabbed it and pulled it out of his void inventory and brandished it. Examining his weapon in all its glory.

**[Undying Ice]** with its name, and with it; the name held its change. A long, deadly looking weapon embedded with dark spikes and chains. It would seem impractical on its design, but it's how it was designed in the game. Impractical looking, but deadly in true combat.

A swordstaff (Yes this weapon also exists in real life) with a unique design similar to a mix of a halberd and a spear.

(Search up battlemage swordstaff, should give you a close idea. But with spikes and chains around it, giving it a corrupt look to it)

"..." He examined the dark, chaotic beauty of his blade. Never once every time he drew the weapon out, his gaze always gets caught sight of it.

He shook those simple thoughts out of the way and focused on what was in front of him. With a change of his whole body, he felt a need to smite the wicked and install justice upon thee deeds of evil.

Stepping forward, he examined the door which looked to be broken from the outside. So it seems that someone forced their way in.

His eyes narrowed in deep suspicion and in silent contempt, while that it seemed that the entire place seemed to be on a "lockdown" to which he assumes, then that sound of an engine exploding appeared that someone managed to get out of the building before...

***Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Explosion***

"!" The loud sounds caused him to regain his thoughts and concentrate on what is going on... Again.

Without thinking, he walked through the broken door and unconsciously turned on his passive;** {Aura of Dread}**.

* * *

The heroes-in-training were scattered and outnumbered. True they were able to deal a decent amount of damage and holding out against the villain invaders, and most are nothing but thugs that can easily be dealt with.

They were doing well, but almost suddenly the tables have turned. Thirteen was injured due to the villain using her own Quirk against her, thus making her out of commission. The students weren't able to land a hit on a Warp-Gate villain, lacking the weapon or quirk to do so.

With only one way was to call reinforcements back at the U.A. High School. They managed to hold down the villain just for Iida to escape and call for the pro heroes.

More reinforcements...

That would be a problem for the villains. A huge problem.

Their goal here was to kill All Might just as scheduled for the class term! Why wasn't he here!?

Argh, to hell with that! At least they'll just kill one of the students to subside their annoyance... If it weren't for Eraserhead's Quirk aimed at Tomura, then Asui would have died by an instant.

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta had witnessed the brutal beatdown of Aizawa. That scene will forever be burned into their memories, unable to do anything, only to observe the monstrous-looking villain beating down Aizawa without any effort.

And with the creepy villain took notice of them, they were unable to escape, thus putting the effort on 'trying' to... Time slows down, all seems lost.

Yet a loud bang on the entrance building, all sounds of fighting ceased and all eyes turned towards the door... A large figure walking through the thick cloud of dust.

All Might has arrived!

Putting out Aizawa and the students out of the way, he was able to fight, but after being tricked and almost got killed by the warp-gate villain he was saved by Midoriya; Bakugo; Eijiro; and Shoto.

But the villain wasn't finished. Nomu was able to get out of the situation and regained control, surprising the ones in present that he has multiple Quirks. Midoriya and the others are unable to help out All Might, but it doesn't look like their help was needed.

It may seem that to be the truth, but it was because All Might wants to finish this fight as soon as possible due to limited transformation time.

Pity.

All Might has given his all, and delivered a monstrous blow on Nomu, making him fly through the roof, breaking the sounds and causing a shockwave around the building, making everyone feel it.

Now, it was a standoff. All Might taunting his enemies into attacking him, was actually hoping for them to leave and not attack him in his vulnerable state. He literally couldn't do anything.

"...I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible." All Might said firmly with his smile unwavering, hiding the panic in his voice.

The villains, nervous and scared, they were given info about All Might being weaker than before. But it doesn't seem to be the case, he managed to defeat Nomu; who was modified to kill All Might and was suppose to be on par with him!

Were they betrayed? What the hell happened?

_'Did that guy lie to me!?'_ Tomura thought as he nervously/anxiously scratched his neck.

"What's wrong?" The words were filled with venom. "You're not coming? You said you'd "clear" this or something, right?" His eyes would be able to pierce through the villain's skull if it can. "Come and get me if you can."

All Might's words made Tomura falter for a moment.

On the surface, this would seem that All Might is still able to beat them down. But All Might was bluffing, his transformation was at its limit. Midoriya knows this, no one but him in this building knows about this.

All Might is exhausted, unable to continue fighting. All he could do was hope that they won't attack him.

But sadly, hopes for no more fighting were pushed away.

Tomura came charging right at him, while All Might could barely move at all, let alone standing!

_'Jeez, holy shit!'_ The Symbol of Peace inwardly shouted. Willing his limbs to move, on which he barely had the energy to do so.

_'Hurry!'_ All Might tried on putting up an incoming brace while hoping for reinforcements to reach him before it's too late anymore. _'Everyone, hurry!'_

Midoriya jumped in to save All Might from a deadly fate. It would seem heroic, but that action caused Deku to recklessly let himself get killed...

That is when everything suddenly seemed to stop for just a moment. A very small, brief moment.

"...What?" Tomura felt his hand to be light. He tried moving his hand but felt none. So he pulled it back from Kurogiri and he saw nothing but a bloody stump from his late hand...

"...Eh? Ehhhh!? ARGHHH!?" His mind had reacted to what his nerves had just sent through his brain. He fell to his knees, grasping his hand in agony.

"GAHHHHHH!"

"Tomura!" Kurogiri didn't know what happened. Nothing happened! There was no attack, there was nothing within his range! It was as if it just happened out of nowhere! The Warp Gate villain immediately took Tomura and gave a little distance from All Might and the student Midoriya.

Deku crashed onto the ground painfully, grunting from the impact before looking at the Villains, watching them if they do something. He immediately turned to All Might to see if he was alright, but All Might's expression changed.

It was disbelief.

Midoriya was confused why he was making that face, but that was when they immediately felt dread, fear, despair, all at the same time. Most of the people within range suddenly collapsed, something had put them out of commission. However, it only affected most of the Villains and none of the heroes nor the students. But they do feel a shiver in the back of their spines.

Midoriya slowly turned to see what All Might was looking at, and he was speechless. Actually, that would be an understatement. He was fearful...

Standing there was a figure wearing a heavy ragged cloak, it seemed to almost cover the figure's personal space. Mist seemed to be coming out from the person, it was slow as ice. He could feel a chill despite a fairly good distance from the figure.

He couldn't tell if this person was either a Villain or a Hero. Definitely not a Hero, because he knew none of the heroes he had researched to have this appearance! This person seems to look like a Villain, but they attacked Tomura, so what could that mean? A Villain attacking a Villain? They would argue, but not up until to the point of killing each other!

The other students within range couldn't move. Out of fear, and out of despair.

No one could move an inch due to our OC's passive; **{Aura of Dread}**. A similar ability to **{Despair Auras}** but much stronger in versatility and effectiveness, but this is only coming from a passive ability on the Revenant Wraith's race. Its effect would repel low-level mobs from the player, but if mobs are high-level then it would only put a decrease in their status but not much.

It was scary. The person wouldn't even look like a person with a mutant-quirk, they almost looked like-

"-a monster...?"

"What the fuck...?"

"What... The... Hell... Is... That...?" Kirishima managed to sputter out. His legs were shaking, almost looking unable to stand any longer.

It would look like a person, it would definitely look like someone with a mutant-type Quirk or some other Quirk.

"Is this... A fear-type Quirk?" Shoto tried to fight off the urge on trembling, which he was barely able to do so. His instincts keep on telling, no, screaming him to run and hide in the deepest hole so that he won't be found.

_'Like hell, I would run like a coward!'_

"You bastard... You cheating bastard!" Tomura rambled and shouted to the unknown figure like a mad man, not witnessing or experiencing the sudden wave of fear due to him focused on his hand and screaming in agony.

"You... You messed up all the plans!" He shouted in anger while holding off his pain.

"..." The Dark Figure looked at Tomura who was guarded closely by Warp-Gate villain. Unknownst to Tomura, the Warp-Gate had been standing in shivers.

"...Thy will be done on earth, thy wicked shall be perished within thee blade of mineth." The Figure spoke, he spoke in a weird way his voice brought all in present shivers. He slowly raised his strangely long blade towards them.

"Cometh and perish as a wicked sinner."

"Tomura!" He turned to him. "We need to leave now!"

"Tch, fine!" Letting Kurogiri swallow him up and retreating back to the Hideout. Tomura turned to All Might, who was looking over them with his trademark smile. "I may have failed this time, but the next time we meet I will kill you, Symbol of Peace, All Might!"

And with that, they disappeared... Only silence was upon the group, but that lasted for a moment when the sounds of gunshots were fired.

The bullets disappeared the moment they struck at the reaper, who just turned to look to who fired those shots at it. If they were close enough they would have heard it growled in annoyance.

From the entrance. . .

"What the!?" Snipe exclaimed. "Didn't I just hit him?"

"What do you mean? You clearly homed it at him didn't ya?"

"Yes, but it seems to just... vanish." The gunslinger said in confusion as he felt his bullets homed in right towards the villain, yet the moment they struck at him they suddenly disappear.

"Damn, we need someone with long-range capabilities to capture them all..."

"Me!"

Back to the scene. . .

_'Those fools, cant they realize I just saved a kid? Unless... They don't matter to them.'_ He shook his head from that thought. 'No, don't think so. Get your head together Leon, you can't be that bloody dumb in assuming that quick.'

As he took a few steps forward, he felt himself being pulled and the wind was forcefully being pulled as well. Glancing to what is doing that, his eyes saw a white large figure.

_'Hmmmm, similar to** {Force Pull}**, yet it feels like more like a vacuum... A** {Black Hole}**?'_ Curious to think that there is something similar to a **{Black Hole}** spell.

Ignoring their reactions on their useless haltings at him, he walked towards the wounded child who jumped to even try to rescue the man who was standing still. He knew why, because the man was too beaten to even move. While it seemed like the muscled smiling man can still move, the wounds that were inflicted upon him were too great.

The other children walked away, leaving the man to his demise. But this one green-haired child, he applauded his actions. Throwing himself into action, knowing there was great danger just to protect someone.

A hero...

"Art thee two valorous anon?"

The man and child looked at him confused, knowing the reason why.

"Ah, forgive my transgressions." He bowed his head before turning to the man who seemed to be trying to move even for a bit. "Thy healing is required on thee wounded, I seek."

He draws out a **[Minor Healing Potion]** from his inventory, which surprised both people. Without letting them get a chance to speak, he moved closer to the injured man and popped out the top cover of the potion.

"D-Don't you touch him!" The child cried out, holding his hand out while clenching the other into a fist. As if preparing to throw a punch.

Ignoring the child student's musings, he poured the potion over the man's head, letting the liquid flow. After letting the liquid soak the man, it immediately healed him with a green glow.

Feeling that the potion had worked because the man seemed to be looking around his body, bruises are now gone and his skin seems to shine once more. But for some reason, steam still keeps on coming off from him.

_'How odd...'_ He would wonder more if it weren't for the interference of the green-haired child who keeps on bothering him with cried out words.

"Boy..." The kid stopped shouting. He turned to look down at the boy, who was still on the ground. Noticing his legs were positioned weirdly, it seems his legs were broken. "...I see thee are injured." He held out his hand and hovered over the boy who misunderstood his intentions and made a panic expression.

"**{Regenerate}**" He casted a simple 4th Tier spell that would accommodate healing in all ways. Being to his race, karma and build, he is unable to use light-based spells. But fortunately, he managed to learn some neutral-type spells that would apply both to himself and to others despite the race and karma.

The boy felt pain but immediately dispersed as he could feel his legs again. He was amazed, he slowly touched his legs in case they are painful to touch, but oddly enough they were fine! To be exact, he felt better than ever!

"Do you feel fine now?" His words made the boy snapped out from whatever he was thinking and looked up to the reaper, he swallowed nervously before nodding.

He then notices the muscled man's appearance to become weird. Half of his body looks like a dried-up skeleton while his other half remained normal. Was this man's condition be a curse? He felt not dark-base magic from the man.

"You," He called out to him, making him flinch at being called. He seemed to be sweating too much, was the healing potion not enough? "What happened to you? Are you cursed? Half of your body does not much to your other half."

The man looked dumbfounded and yet extremely surprised. "W-Wha...? You... You don't know me?"

"...Should I?"

The blonde man went quiet before speaking in a careful manner. "I am All Might, a hero; everyone knows who I am. No one in this place shouldn't know me."

_'Hero? Wait, so this is a hero-based society...? Huh, interesting world.'_

"I see." He nodded. "Forgive my words but may I know, what causes you to become this appearance of yours?" He motioned to his steaming body.

"...My Quirk is the reason why." His words spoke hesitance and letting his head hung low, with this person knowing his secret, then his identity will be revealed-

"If such a topic is sensitive to you, then I will retract such statement." He said firmly, making the two to become surprise. "Your words and soul alone spoke hesitance in speaking this topic, and it is your privacy to whether let anyone know about it; or none."

The two were speechless. His true identity behind the alias of "All Might" was seen by this... man.

"Then, please... Keep this a secret." He bowed his head.

"I will, out of respect for your privacy." He nodded respectfully. Some secrets should be kept a secret after all, and that he understood. Even if it wasn't obvious.

With that settled, he noticed a group of people approaching them. He could feel mixed emotions and some with hostile yet guarded intent. The group has a weird-looking setup. One looks like a blockhead, made out of cement? He couldn't tell.

Turning back to man named "All Might", he asked on whether they are friendly or not, which they are.

He noticed clusters people gathered around with several figures laying down. He could sense relief yet concern from them. It didn't take long for him to realize that there were injured over there. So without paying attention, he immediately casted **{Fly}** on himself and flew towards the gathered cluster.

He heard shouts and cries from the hero teachers which are directed at him, but he tuned them out and went on.

Talking would be later, lives are at stake and he would heal them before their condition gets worse or they will die.

* * *

"Come mon! We're almost at the top!"

Mineta and Tsuyu were currently carrying their sensei Aizawa, heavily injured in being beaten down by the hulk-like villain. Beaten would be an understatement, the correct term was that Aizawa was _toyed _with.

Mineta called the others from the top for help, with a couple of them going down to help carry the unconscious Aizawa.

After walking through hundreds of steps from the stairs and going from up to down, then back to up, they gently lay down Aizawa on the ground with a couple of teachers immediately putting medical treatment to Eraser Head and Thirteen.

Since most of the teachers were spread out to help out the other students who were scattered around the USJ building. Taking down most of the stray villain thugs with less effort due to the experience of pro heroes. So it's just only Nezu, Snipe and Vlad King staying behind to guard the gathered students.

However, with Thirteen's Quirk, she needed to be cared with a special certain kind of treatment that would help her out. But they did all they could to patch her up.

(Thirteen's gender is unknown, so I'm basing her voice to be a female one. Gamble here, but meh, who cares)

So they can only put improvised medical care on Aizawa. They cannot do much other than ensure them that they would not die and keep them alive as much as possible.

Tsuyu and Mineta began to explain what happened to Aizawa and how it turned to cause him to become so injured that his wounds are too extreme. The fellow students, excluding the teachers, grimaced on the detail on how he was beaten by a villain named Nomu.

With their explanation finished, the teachers comforted the two for a brief moment that they did well in holding out just enough for All Might to arrive in time, but also scolding them in getting so close to the danger that they were about to get killed.

But then that's the risk of being a hero. There are no happy endings in a world like this.

"H-Hey, there's something coming towards us!" Ochaco pointed upwards and let everyone around notice what she was directing at as well.

The teachers and several other students were prepared for a fight against a possible threat that was coming at them. With several other students with support-type quirks surrounded both Thirteen and Aizawa to protect them.

"W-W-What the hell is that!?" Mineta shouted in panic. "A villain!?"

"Shit!" Midnight cursed with a "tch". She is not able to use her Quirk due to an area of effect and will affect her allies around her. Plus there is only 1 potential enemy and many allies around. So if she uses it then she would risk the students to be knocked out as well.

Only her, Snipe and Principal Nezu were left to comfort the gathered students, and yet this caused them to be at a disadvantage.

They never knew that this person has multiple Quirks that enable him mobility!

"Peace," The reaper villain spoke. His voice sounded powerful, it almost saying that it had the authority to demand respect! "I am no villain of such cause, I am here to assist in healing the wounded over there." He gestured to the unconscious Aizawa and the limping Thirteen.

"Oh yeah!? How can we possibly believe you!?" The class representative exclaimed nervously as he was sweating bullets.

"Iida-!" Midnight was about to reprimand the student for possibly provoking the reaper in attacking them. Worse, they could die from this... _whoever_ this is. Or_ what_.

"Because I can end each of your miserable, faulty lives without waste of effort so easily that you all are just a speck of an almost non-existent dust." His tone was threatening enough that it surprised them all and made the weak-willed students tremble and fall on their knees, while some were able to stand tall; but only barely.

That also goes the same to the pro-hero teachers, but they were extremely nervous.

_'Is this... a power of a fear-type quirk!?'_ One of the teachers gulped in deep anxiety.

But truthfully, he didn't even activate **{Aura of Dread} **when he arrived within their presence.

"But no," The reaper said. "I support the cause of justice, and _despise_ injustice." He walked, no, strode with such authority that none of them had the bone to retort even a word. "Now, stand aside."

With all in their minds screaming to move a hand, a limb, just enough to stop the reaper from going near the two injured people. Aizawa is unconscious and Thirteen still up but heavily injured that she cannot move a muscle without any assistance, she is unable to do anything.

Nearing the two, he knelt down and examined them each. Nodding to himself; he held his hand over the two which made the others in present misunderstood it that the reaper had come to claim their souls, some of them cried out in despair.

"**{Regenerate}**." His hand glowed, and at the same time, the two teachers glowed green briefly. Their wounds seemingly closing in, mending to each other. Aizawa's wounds suddenly closed themselves and breathing easily now; Thirteen feeling herself being closed up and the pain was fading away. She felt her torn up suit was suddenly fixing itself up, closing the torn open from her back. She was able to breath easy.

The people in present were now dumbfounded. Agape in disbelief at the incredible sight. The scary-looking man that would look like to be the Death Reaper, healed their fellow teacher.

"Now, with that done..." The reaper stood up, making some of them snap at attention. "I wish to have questions to be answered."


	3. Unwanted Notice

**(OC Stats)**

**Name: Leon Z. Markemch / "Dubstep42" (Yes, I know, ignore my naming privileges)**

**Epithet: The "Balance", The Dark Hunter**

**Race: Heteromorphic Race - Wraith - Ancient Wraith**

**Allegiance: Member (Former) of Hateful Eights, Ally to Ainz Ooal Gown**

**Residence: None**

**Karma: Neutral 501 Neutral Evil**

**Level: 93 (Formerly 100)**

**XXXX**

**Racial Level**

**Ancient Wraith - Revenant (5)**

**Lord of Hel (10)**

**Revenant Warrior (15)**

**XXXX**

**Job Class**

**Undying One (5)**

**Master of Arms (10)**

**Unholy Slayer (10)**

**Tri-Seeker (10)**

**Cursed Warrior (10)**

**Swordmage (15)**

**Pathfinder (15)**

**Fighter / Lancer (15)**

**Others (15)**

**XXXX**

**(Stats are 7% lower due to being PKed)**

**HP: 71**

**MP: 82**

**Phy. Atk: 45**

**Phy. Def: 55**

**Mag. Atk: 87**

**Mag. Def: 82**

**Agility: 74**

**Resistance: 58**

**Special Ability: 80**

**Total: 634**

* * *

**ON TO THE DAMN FKING STORY!**

* * *

It took frigging hours, HOURS to convince them that he wasn't a 'villain' as they called the ones who invaded this place, which is called USJ. A gym of some kind. But with all the distrust and suspicion around him, it was understandable.

He could swear, the man, the one that looked like a DJ kept mumbling something about "the Reaper has come for our souls" or something. True he dressed like a Reaper of death coming to reap souls and stuff, but that's for roleplaying.

But in the end he ignored them all and there incessant babbling. He was still curious to see if any of them could even hurt him.

All in all, it was a bit sad to see that none of them would come near him despite helping them out… Healing their wounded backup lessened their suspicions kinda, even if it was just a little bit.

The police took the remaining and beaten villains into custody. Despite their actions on wanting to kill, or basically assassinate All Might using their modified, weaponized human quirk user against him. But it all failed with said modified-human being defeated, but somehow it became "harmless" the moment the police took it into custody.

Aizawa, Thirteen, and All Might were taken back to the clinic at U.A. High School to rest and have a short check-up to see if any injuries persisted. Even if their bodies were miraculously healed, their bodies had gone through immense stress from the massive fight they took place in. They still couldn't believe that they were healed in just under a minute. It was almost like the Quirk of Recovery Girl.

_'This would take a while for me to adjust...'_ Leon thought to himself.

"U-Um, excuse me R-Reaper Sir." He heard a voice behind him. Turning to see a nervous Midoriya with his head slightly down trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Hmmmm..." He looked at the boy for a good second or so. His behavior was like a timid, shy person. And yet his actions betray that for being a selfless, good-hearted person.

Meanwhile, in Midoriya's mind, he was inwardly getting uncomfortable as the Reaper's stare lingered on him. Almost as if he was judging his soul!

"You ask of me... What is it?" He broke out of his trance, snapping him back to reality.

"Um... I just want to say... T-Thank you." He bowed. He could hear several gasps from a good distance behind him.

"...Is this for me saving you both?" Curious, the boy is somewhat decent in mannerisms. The rest he deemed them to be suspicious of him, understandable, but pitiful.

"Yes, if you weren't there on time, I... All Might and I would have..."

"..." Leo placed his hand over the boy's shoulder, patting it several times.

"Say no more, and find yourself for being brave, young one." He was inwardly surprised by how soft his voice was. "What you think of me, what you say of me, and what you wish of me to happen... Think none of it. I am merely doing my duty, and you doing yours."

The green-haired boy seemed to look at him in another way. Before any of them could do a thing, a cheery yet polite voice called out to them.

"Hello there Reaper-san!" Nezu, followed by Midnight and Snipe with cautiously gazed upon Leo. "My name is Nezu, Principal of U.A. High School. I would like to express my thanks on helping to protect the children from the villains during their attack on the USJ building."

"..."

Leo said nothing but stared at them for a seemingly long time. The teachers accompanying him were uneased by how he looked at them as if he was judging their souls. Nezu would have looked like such a thing didn't bother him, but he was extremely nervous. His instincts kept screaming to him NOT to provoke or anger this person. And his instincts had never failed him before.

_'...Dear heavens above is that a frigging mouse!? So damn adorable, although I wonder what gave him that scar on his eye though...'_

The Reaper hummed before giving a slight bow to the head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Principal. No need to give thanks, I was merely doing my duty."

"Oh? Are you a hero, Reaper-san? I apologize, but we have never heard of anyone like you before." The mouse-person's voice was polite. Almost like the behavior is childish yet professional at the same time.

"..._Hero_?" His voice suddenly became venomous, surprising them at the change of atmosphere. "Do not compare me to you lot, I am **no** hero."

"Ah, my apologies. I don't mean to offend you Reaper-san." Nezu quickly said, not wanting to cause a mishap. Not when his instincts were still screaming at him not to provoke the person whom he thinks cannot be handled in any possible way.

The Reaper sighed, shaking his head. "No, it is my fault. I don't mean to make any of you nervous. It is simply just that... what the meaning of the term "hero" is drifted far from the term that I am used to."

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Nezu asked for clarification, genuinely curious about what he meant as did the others listening into their conversation.

"A hero is someone who performs extraordinary and generous acts of courage, which would no doubt put themselves in the conscious sacrifice to defend the good of others. And yet in my eyes, most that I see before me don't have what it takes to be a_ true_ hero." He looked towards the group of children who no doubt are scared of him despite him helping them out moments earlier.

His words did not go unheard as almost everyone heard his statement and flinched. They would retort back, but his presence and his appearance alone halted their tongues. Even several hard-headed students felt anger towards his words, but they wisely held back, not wanting to risk his attention on them.

'I cannot show favor of who can be a true hero, but it's going to be this way I guess...' He glanced at the green-haired boy, who gulped in nervousness.

"Now, aside from that, may I ask where is All Might now?"

"Oh! He went back to the main U.A. building to recover. According to him, you've given him some kind of medicine that made him recover very quickly, but unfortunately, it didn't recover most of his injuries. May I ask where do you get such a thing?"

"I see... And to your last question, I'm afraid I cannot say."

_'It's not like you can recreate healing potions using science, I doubt you can achieve it without the use of magic.'_

"Understandable, but it would definitely help out our hospitals if we were to acquire such a thing."

"...May I make a deal with you, Nezu?"

This made the teachers stand at attention, and basically everyone around them began to shout in protest. But they limited themselves so as not to provoke someone that looked like could reap their souls out.

"What sort of deal might I ask?" The mouse's voice visibly reflected his trembling body, thinking about the kind of deal that was being offered.

Making a deal with a frigging Reaper? Now that could get your soul taken.

"It is nothing major." Leo waved dismissively. "I wish to ask questions. However, I'd rather take our conversation somewhere... private. Only you and I shall converse."

The principal looked around, noticing some of the people were looking towards them with expressions that seemed to yell "Don't do it!". Most were directed towards the mouseman...

"Of course." He nodded, much to his companions' disagreement.

"Nezu, what are you doing!?" Nezumi exclaimed in anxiety and surprise.

"Now now, we will only talk. Nothing will happen, isn't that right Reaper-san? Forgive me for being blunt; but can I guarantee on your word on this?"

He simply nodded, not sure on what the big deal was for them to get so worried about. True that they are really damn suspicious of him then again it was his fault for not going in with a disguised plan. But what was he supposed to do the building was being attacked and if he was a minute too slow, then Midoriya and All Might could have died and that would make his reputation sink in the eyes of others if that did happen.

He checked all the levels of everyone in the vicinity, discarding All Might who was by far the strongest at level fifty, everyone was in the mid to low twenties which spoke to the strength of this world in general. Wandering back to his conversation with principal he spoke again.

"...I doubt we should start our talks here." Leo stated as he looked around. Spotting so buildings in the distance he began to walk towards them to the surprise of the U.A staff.

Nezu caught up to him. "Certainly not Reaper-san. It's proper to entertain guests in one's office is it not?"

Leo nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. which Nezu took in stride as he had hopped onto a nearby vehicle and hitched a ride on. Leo notices his weapon would not fit inside the vehicle, lest it will damage it. He puts it into his cloak, which causes everyone nearby to gauge their eyes into the size of dinner plates. It was like a magician's work!

He has to be careful around now. He certainly doesn't want anyone to know most of his abilities.

True that there is none that can stand up to him, not if they have 9th tier or higher magic items or spells that can harm him, then there's nothing to worry about. However, being targeted is not what he is worried about.

Attracting the attention of the world is what worries him. If he shows to the world just what he can truly do, then it could cause the world to fear him and either fight him or worship him as some kind of deity. Something that he would like not to happen.

_'Lest Alcatraz-sama's wrath would stand upon them.'_ Remembering his religious beliefs. He respects his clan master's thoughts, but he has to tolerate his antics from time to time.

* * *

After a few minutes of seeing the Reaper gone, the people sighed in relief. Not knowing that they had been holding their breaths in for the longest time that they hadn't noticed it.

"Oi, Midoriya!" The Students of A-1 came close to him. "What the hell was that about?"

"Did you strike a deal with him of some kind?" Tsuyu asked, making some of his classmates look at him with bewildered at that statement.

"Wha-!? N-No!" He shook his head frantically. "I-I just thanked him for saving me!"

That surprised them. "He saved you?" Mineta exclaimed. "That person who looked like death incarnate itself saved you!?"

"It's true," Todoroki spoke up, surprising his classmates. His voice was hinting a bit of tremor but he hid it carefully. "Mr. Explosive here and Kirishima also saw what happened before we were led out by one of the teachers to gather up at the stairs on where you guys at."

"But he healed Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen! Multiple Quirks?"

"No, it was magic!" Midoriya said, getting their attention. "What he used was, is magic. Not a quirk, but magic!" His friends looked at him with wide eyes. "He suddenly appeared in front of me, saving me from getting grabbed on to that villain." He still trembled at the sight of seeing that villain's hand, crumbling anything it touches.

"You sure about that? Because I don't think that's possible." Iida said slowly. "Other than that, I'm glad it's on our side. I am horrified to think if they were a villain..."

He didn't need to finish that sentence to make his classmates get what he meant.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Ectoplasm walked by them. "You kids should go home for the day. The rest of the class is canceled on the account of the villain attack."

And with that, they followed the pro hero's words. Not that they wanted to continue their classes, but due to what they have experienced, they probably deserved some rest.

However, Midoriya was still worried about his mentor; All Might. Even if he was healed by that weird liquid potion that the Reaper had poured over him, it still might not be enough to heal his scar.

* * *

"Please take a seat, Reaper-san."

He chuckled. "I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, my mistake. I am Mors, Mors Darkem."

"Ah well, please take a seat Darkem-san."

Satisfied, he nodded before taking a seat. They were currently in Principal Nezu's office as they just arrived some minutes ago. It would look like a normal style office-theme room if it weren't for the decors around. But it reminds him of his old boss interview...

_'Push that thought away, the past is the past. They won't come back to you again.'_

"Now, to our deal. You have some questions of us yes?"

Leo, or now called by his alias Mors, asked some questions to Nezu who somehow gave answer his questions without any reaction. But then, the mouse mutant might have already had experiences like this before and this is just his attitude. So calm and polite.

_'Definitely a professional.'_ He thought mindlessly.

So far what he had learned of this world is that he is definitely on Earth, but it seems to be a parallel one. The technology is advanced in its own way, but primitive when compared to his homeworld. But the technology is decent, but not advanced enough.

So far the birth of 'Quirks', how people got powers and weird appearances that would make them look like comic book heroes he would see online from the past. Having heard what he needed to he let Nezu ask his questions. They were not that hard. They were simply "Where do you come from?", "What is your purpose here?", "Who are you?" He had to bullshit his way on questions that would give out a confusing answer and no doubt complicate the situation.

"I came from a place far away. I was set on this land without my consent. To who I am, it is strictly none of your business."

Simple questions that he could answer, but the last one he was definitely not prepared.

"I would like to offer you a job in U.A. High School." The principal smiled.

"..."

_'What?'_

"And what benefits would that give me? Other than resources and shelter?" 'If you are doing this for something selfish, I would personally-'

"If I can be honest, it is to keep an eye on you sir Mors." That surprised him. If he accepted his offer, he would no doubt be given privileges on being a 'pro hero' but also additional benefits in being a U.A. attendant? But to keep an eye on him?

"Ah, is it come to the point I am a threat has it?"

"As expected of someone like you, sir Mors." The mouse nodded respectfully. "Forgive me for being such a selfish person, but I would highly recommend you accept the offer."

"Yes, I've already anticipated the consequences." He smiled. "However, it is not like one could ever harm me in any way for instance." He admitted casually. Nothing harm to tell something truthful at the moment.

Nezu swallowed his words. The confidence of this person, is he not afraid of taking on the world? Nezu found no lies, nor ignorance in his words. No boastful tone, and no arrogance.

He has to make sure that this person... or rather this not going on a rampage throughout the world.

"Alright, but may I ask what is it you can do?"

_'Shit, how do I explain this? I doubt they'd believe magic... Wait.'_

"Are you certain, principal Nezu? You know, sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"No, I'm certain I wish to know what you are capable of. It is to determine what category you shall be registered once you accept the job offer of being an instructor in U.A. High School."

Leo shrugged. "Oh well, do not be shocked of what I am capable of then."

He could not cast any spells since none of them were good for showing off. Other than buffing and debuff specialties, but that won't be enough at first hand. He held his open palm out, before willing his mana to pour slowly onto his hand.

Dark grey energy circulated around his palm, floating into a sphere-like shape with a light blue rainbow-like aura surrounding it.

"If you wish to know what this is, this is a tiny ball of energy that can rip through anything. A tiny, little thing that can effortlessly destroy a city." Nezu looked warily at the ball.

"Don't be concerned, this is harmless unless I want it to harm something." He clenched his hand, withdrawing the ball of mana back. "Other than that, I want to make a condition of my own."

"And that is?" Nezu was very concerned about what this condition may be n. Anything he might say could compromise the lives of many, he might even want people to-

"I wish to have the freedom and authority to roam around and punish 'villain's' as you call them."

The Mouse-principal slowly blinked. "You wish to be a hero?"

Mors glared, making Nezu flinch from his gaze. "I wish to be something similar to a hero but to be exact. If there are villains and heroes around, then there should be vigilantes around to, are there? What are the benefits of a vigilante? Are they not under any laws and act on their own terms."

"B-But without any restrictions or discipline, they would no doubt create chaos! That is why the Hero Association establishment exists!" Nezu reaffirmed

Mors snapped his fingers. "True, but it would also mean that only they could do justice on their own. When all can do good deeds, conducting justice among the wicked. True that if there are no restrictions on people with quirks as you call these powers, there would be chaos. But, when something you don't want to happen happens right in front of your eyes, would you take up the mantle and fight them off? Or will you stand back and watch, doing nothing just letting it happen?"

"..."

"Justice used by the people here have a minuscule understanding of what it truly means. I would love to argue the flaws of this realm's society and how they manage Quirks. But such arguments would lead us off-topic."

_'Effectively, it would be a weak argument.'_ He sighed inwardly.

"But, I'll abide by your conditions."

_'For now...'_ Those words echoed throughout the mind of Nezu, it didn't need to be said, because the words are already there.

"Then as of this moment, you shall be a substitute teacher for the hero course." And with that, the two shook hands formally.

* * *

The day went on as Leo, or right now as he was called by the alias of "Mors" now. The paperwork he has been doing to this day will be finished somewhere in the evening, so he will be able to attend his new job by tomorrow.

The world he found himself in was really out of the norm for him. A world full of heroes and villains, it seemed to look like something from out of a comic book, but this reality was indeed real.

_'Yet they're all weak...'_ He thought as he stood on the highest building in the city of Musutafu, it was night time. Back in his original world, there wasn't a place called Musutafu, supporting the claims that he definitely was in another parallel world. Even though it had already been decided, it still shook him.

Going back doesn't seem like an option. It's not like he would want to go back, there isn't any way of going back that he knew of.

This world just suddenly gave birth to people possessing various powers and abilities. There is barely, BARELY any magic around. But with the surprising revelation at hand, this would give him an advantage.

With the use of magic, he can cover up most of his true abilities from any unwanted attention.

_'Although my appearance needs a change...'_ His current equipment definitely gave a vibe of a "death reaper coming for you souls!" kinda feeling.

"Hmmmm, this look does fit me... But the quality although..."

It gives a villain-like vibe.

"*sigh* I guess I'll have to tone it down."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. . .

"I guess this is decent enough." he said to himself as he looked over his 'new' design, he had changed to a somewhat modernist style but still retained the design of his old gear.

He had to remove most of his set and wear low-leveled gear that he had still managed to keep in his Prestige Inventory. A backup inventory that was given to Players who had anticipated in the "World Invasion" event, along with some bonus items and high-rewards, but that's that.

He still kept his black tattered cloak, still in its 'ruined' form, it's was Legendary-Class Item that can reduce almost all damage and negate spells below its set stat count. Chain-linked armor combined with leather to give both protection and mobility. A black mask that would cover up his face and keep it concealed.

However, the mask gave several advantages to Leo like the ability to cast **{Fear}** along with its low-tier** [Instant Death]** negation enchantment, and **[Immune to Blindness]** bonus. Wearing low-tier gear meant that his stats have been reduced somewhat to equal that of level 70 player. But that was good enough.

_'As much as I hate this, I'm really glad I didn't sell these items in the end._' He said internally to himself.

To top things off, he added a bloodied skull in front of his armor, and worn-out wings on his back.

To fight lethally, giving no mercy, yet acting like an angel seeking penance. Forgotten, but never wavering.

The Forsaken One would be his calling.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion and saw a column of smoke rising from a good distance. Screaming of panic and shouting could be heard from where he stood.

_'It's almost like fate has given me an opportunity to dish out some punishment... Thy heavens calling onto me, and thy will be done.'_

"For thy Lord of All." He muttered before flying over towards the rising smoke. "Punishment awaits for the wicked."

He didn't notice, but his eyes glowed red as hellfire for a moment.

. . .

"What the hell!?"

"Run man, run!"

"Someone call the authorities, call in the heroes!"

"ARGHHHHHH!"

People were running away from a large figure causing destruction and mayhem. Fortunately, a lot of people got out, unfortunately...

"Hahahahahah! Run peasants, run!" A hulking behemoth of a man shouted in excitement, he looked like a man-made out of various kinds of metal glued to him, almost like scrap armor. He threw balls of junk metal around him, sometimes within them were gas canisters that he inserted into his metal balls to cause more large scale destruction.

"H-Hey!, you dumb metal head!" Those words ticked him off, he looked and see who taunted him and saw a boy wearing an All Might hoodie.

"Don't you dare mock me you little brat!" Fueled with anger, he threw another metal ball towards the boy, who just ducked low as to avoid the hertaling object.

"Whoah!" The boy dodged, or rather slid through his attacks and dodging them as he moved. He held a stone within his palm and used the repelling side of his quirk to shoot the stone at almost the speed of a bullet.

But it didn't have enough power and the stone was too weak against the layered metal, even if it was made of rusted scrap.

"Hahahah! Like that puny stone can penetrate through my Junk Armor!"

"Shit! Not enough power? Is the Armor too strong? I can't handle someone like him straight on." The villain threw more balls than usual, and at a much faster rate too, but at such speed, the balls sometimes missed by a meter. Before he could slide away and stall time for someone to deal with the villain, someone appeared within his vision.

_'Eh?'_ He just blinked and immediately someone was in front of him.

"H-He-!" Before he could try to tell the man to get away, the figure slashed towards the incoming metal balls. Destroying them with much ease.

_'A-Ah~! A pro-hero! Finally, I'm saved!'_

"Eh? Who the hell are you? You don't look like a hero!" The villain said, confused. "Are you a villain? Why the hell did you save that brat!?"

The boy looked closely at his savior, the villain was correct. Now, up close, the person who saved him didn't look like a hero at all! He's too scary to be a hero!

_'A vigilante?'_ There are only two current vigilantes he could know of, and they were his friends in a way, but more like acquaintances.

"...Do you care about life?" the mysterious vigilante asked.

"Eh?" "Huh?" The two of them looked at him, confused at what he said. Before they could ask what he meant, he continued.

"Tell me, wicked one, do you care about the living?" He said darkly. The boy gulped, sensing an abrupt change in temperature.

_'Did the air turn cold for a second...?'_

"G-Get the hell away from me!" The villain then grabbed several metal scraps around and generated a dozen more metal balls before flinging towards the new target at a high speed, far faster than what had been sent against him.

A speed at which a person would be blown to bits in an explosion of gore.

"Enough." Those were the words, the person said. And at the moment he said that the metal balls were suddenly on the ground. And without warning, the Villain was brought down. His metal armor suddenly rendered pieces of scrap on the ground, heavily wounded with what seems to be like slashes from some kind of blade.

Definitely from this figure's weapon.

"Eh...EHHHHH!?" The boy's jaw would have slackened all the way down to the ground if it were to actually happen, but it looked funny and quite comical.

"Boy, are you alright?" Mors asked as he turned to see the boy who was trembling abnormally.

_'Pity, the boy was scared to death from the wicked one was he?'_ His smile turned bitter. Thinking on the mistake that he had arrived a bit too late to save someone from such a horrible scenario.

Before he could move to comfort the boy, he sensed two figures coming from behind him. One of them appeared from above and was closing in. He dodged to the side, able to see the assailant's appearance.

A towering man, with muscles seen even behind the tight-fitting dark shirt, jeans, and a long trench coat. His head was covered with a wrap-around mask on top of his head. And on his hands that were about to hit him were a pair of brass knuckles fitted with a pair of gloves.

"Hey hey hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" His voice was filled with unwavering determination, a sense of justice. And yet, his emotions seemed to be contained with a heavy burden.

_'What happened to this man, to endure something so horrible?'_

"Are you a villain?"

"Huh!? Who the hell do you think I am? I am Knuckleduster, and I am a cleaner who specializes in scum like you!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with a sense of justice.

"Ah, a vigilante then," Mors said, he then lowered his weapon, causing the man wearing brass knuckles to look at him confused. "But I am not the scum to which you refer, I rather despise those... creatures." He emphasized the last word venomously.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you?"

"I am the one who will present this world with the fact that everyone can be heroes. Not heroes that warrant fame, attention, or money, not for the will of self-desires; NONE OF THEM!" He shouted.

"I am the one who keeps balance, to uphold what is wrong and right. The sense of justice is being used in the wrong way, to be used by the humanized concept of Justice. To save someone and believe what you are doing is right; is that not the true sense of justice? But to be kept back by the laws created so that they cannot fully help people out? Foolishness!"

"And as a result, you might see me as a vigilante as well. But I am no hero, nor villain in my cause."

"Not a hero, yet not a villain... What would you see yourself as then?" The man known as Knuckleduster lowered his fists but kept them up in guard. This didn't mean he was relaxed in his presence. But his words felt like they echoed with him somehow. It was true that he was a fellow believer of Justice, but once his Quirk was stolen...

At first he didn't know what to do, but later on, he did not let something like that stop him. And so he trained, trained, trained all day to become stronger, to overcome that lingering sense of uselessness.

...And to find her daughter of which was taken from a long time ago...

"That depends, but I see myself as a... balancer of things, bringing balance to all as all things should be. Like for example, what is the point of saving others if you weren't even a hero?"

Those words broke through steel walls smoothly.

"To explain what happened, I arrived just in time to save that boy over there," He pointed at Koichi who was hiding behind him as a shield. "but it seems you two know each other. And I'm sorry that I arrived a little too late." He bowed in apology.

"A-Ah! No worries!" Koichi timidly responded, but he was too fearful and shy. But he was glad that the cloaked man dealt with the Villain... even if it happened all in an instant.

"Then, I'll be leaving." He nodded his head before he suddenly disappeared right before their eyes.

Koichi looked around, trying to see where he went. "Damn, that guy moves fast. It's almost like time stopped." And with that, he didn't know just how right he was. "And Mast- Mister Knuckleduster-san, I'm surprised you didn't even try to punch him."

"...I didn't, plus that guy gives a really dangerous vibe." The old man Knuckleduster said firmly, with a hint of fear in his managed to hide it, but only barely.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Koichi blinked, confused. True the air got cold for some reason, but he suspected that it was that man's Quirk. But that doesn't explain how the person moved so fast as if time had stopped for them, he assumed that in mind.

"If we are to see him again in the future, I think it's better we make friends with that guy, not to provoke him or simply avoid him." As much as he liked it, he felt that they were definitely going to see each other in the future.

But oh, only time will tell, Iwao Oguro-san.

Only time will tell...

And besides, he felt like that guy isn't what he thinks he is.

* * *

**The day after. . .**

Mors was given a vacant room to sleep in. He didn't really need a bed to sleep, but having a place to stuff things that weren't needed in his void-inventory was quite helpful.

Plus if he didn't put anything in his room, then it would make things obviously suspicious to those who would see his room not being used and perfectly clean.

And since he is assigned as teaching Class 1-A students, and several other different classes, it would be better to take on a form that would seem... not so intimidating for them. He had taken notice as to who made up Class 1-A, and they have been assigned to Hero courses mostly. And that he can do. It also surprised him a bit to see that the familiar green-haired boy was also in Class 1-A.

And as stated, he was given a fake profile one he repeated over and over in his mind so he could remember it off by heart.

**Name: Mors Darkem**

**Gender: Male**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Age: 27**

**Quirk: Fear, Speed**

**Occupation: Teacher; Combat Instructor and Philosophy Teacher**

"Or that's how it goes in an abridged way..."

_'Hmmmm, it looks like that principal is observant. I can teach those kids how to fight, even with different powers. And he did say that people with multiple Quirks are rare, almost like a needle in a haystack.'_ He smiled before looking at the "Philosophy Teacher, ha!"

_'But me being a Philosophy Teacher... That is benefitting, to guide the minds and hearts of young children, to see what the world really is like, and what it truly means to be a hero... A true hero.'_

"But it's at the same time problematic..." No doubt he can spread his mindset and the knowledge of which he stores and reference them with common sense and institute, but he is NOT a people's person.

Hell, that is the reason why he had fewer friends in school, even less in the workplace!

But ironically, he had people he can call friends in the virtual world of YGGDRASIL, the group full of idiots that he would certainly miss; the Hateful Eight.

_'They could be somewhere in this world, they stayed online as the game was shutting down...'_ There is a possibility that they also may have come into this world. But that is only a chance. And with the Internet, he can keep tabs on things going on in the world, in that way he can recognize things from YGGDRASIL and anything that may have come into this world other than him only.

He clenched his fist so hard that his fingers started to dig deep into his necrotic, false flesh.

_'Calm down, you are in a new world now. God or whatever out there has decided to put me in this place, blessed me with the power of my avatar... Whatever I should do, I will do so in this world.'_

"To do His Will..." He muttered.

. . .

"Jeez, U.A. has a big property grounds. Almost as big as several Universities back in that shit world, but with only nature as part of it." Mors said as he walked through the hallway, glancing outside the window and witnessing the sight of nature's scenery.

"Class 1-A... Class 1-A... Class 1- Ah, found it."

Seeing a label Class 1-A above a door leading to a classroom makes it certain that it was definitely the room he was looking for.

_'Ok Leo, calm yourself now. What you are about to do is to introduce yourself to a bunch of kids with superpowers that are from the comic books. They are childish in nature and do not know anything realistic about nature.'_ He tried to smile, but it ended up being a wild grin.

As he was about to move to the room and open the door, he realized that he was still in his main appearance. Hell, his tattered cloak and his fearsome appearance might reactivate whatever trauma they felt all over again.

And he would be the one responsible for their condition this time!

"Right, I need to restrain myself a bit, no fear aura this time." He wouldn't lie when he said those words disappointed him by the slightest margin.

He quickly minimized his (awesome) "Fear" and made himself look like a...

A priest... Except without the crosses and stuff, but somewhat distinguishing himself as a priestly appearance. But he didn't look like a normal priest would.

His new appearance was a black trench coat with white trimmings, black padded pants, and somewhat giving an aura of "Unwavering Faith". Rustic yet dark shining chains wrapped around his shoulders. He wore a Futara-type glasses (like the one Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate wears to look like a magnificent badass) with a very dark-tinted frame on its glass. He also wore a black mask to keep his face covered, and a tri-cone hat with a leather belt strapped on its top.

(Basically Alexander Anderson but give it a more dark feeling of him version.)

"This seems good enough." And taking in a few breaths, he opened the door and noticed the familiar students that he had seen at the USJ building.

He had remembered some of their appearances, while some he did not. Like that kid with a seemingly large tail, and that boy with a bird head.

_'Different world different common sense. . .'_

"..." Silently walking up towards the front desk, where the teacher usually conducted to lessons for the students.

It was a weird feeling, but he somehow knew it. Apparently he had seen too many anime and manga because the teaching style that his old world taught in their young moments were kind of... Out of touch and not very personal it was all in the virtual with assistance AI.

_'Lazy asses...'_ He pushed that thought aside before scanning the students around the room and giving his introduction.

"Hello, all. I will be your teacher in several courses such as Combat Training and Philosophies class."


End file.
